You Should Never Have Married
by purpleteddy
Summary: Sherlock has returned back home to Baker street after faking his death expecting to see John Watson waiting for him. He is not happy to realise that John had married whilst he was away and decides to tear John away from Marry and keep him for himself.


**You Shouldn't Have Married**

Summary : Sherlock has returned back home to Baker street after faking his death expecting to see John Watson waiting for him. He is not happy to realise that John had married whilst he was away and decides to tear John away from Marry and keep him for himself.

* * *

"How dare you."The words came out of his mouth as a chilling, deadly hiss. Eyes cold and predatory as they glared onto John Watson possessively. The doctor was stuck to floor, the way Sherlock stared at him making him for the first time, in a long time scared. He was shocked , he had never had to be scared of Sherlock, Sherlock was his partner; other people where always the victims of his rage and genius, he had never seen such an expression of anger directed at himself before.

"What an earth have I done?" He finally asked, trying to keep his tone steady and mostly succeeding. He was to proud a man to stutter or whisper, not even Sherlock couldn't reduce him to losing his cool.

If anything this question seemed to anger the man more, though John had no idea why. Sherlock got up abruptly, knocking his tea all over the floor in his haste . The mans feet seemed to pound on the floor, it was so unusual; normally he was so elegant and agile, barely making a noise but today he was far less so. He was clearly far more emotional .

Before John cold even mange to back away or to get over the shock of Sherlock being angry with him the man had grabbed his arm. He was right on top of him, his face just inches away; his face was twitching as the man tried to keep his expression as neutral but his where raging storms of emotion anyway so it made no difference.

"How dare you Marry." He hissed out " How dare you leave me!"

"Because that's what people do!" John answered back angry now. The man had disappeared, they weren't even in a romantic relationship, he wanted a romantic relationship. "Don't you understand even if you'd stayed I would have eventually wanted a romantic relationship, like normal people, why don't you understand?!"

He could literally see Sherlock snap; the expression became fiercer, his grip got tighter the air around him even seemed to thicken. He wanted to run, he was confused and scared and he wanted to be back with Mary now.

"She .Will. Not. Have . You" he hissed making John fall pale "I'll lock you away if I have to, what I want I get !And you where always going to be mine!"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock was already past the point of no return, a man like him could not be reasoned with; he always got everything, so spoilt, too powerful and demanding for his own good. John knew he couldn't explain how the situation to the detective ; he was talking people and social relations and as clever Sherlock was he never did manage to get people. It didn't stop John trying though , because John wasn't logical the same way as Sherlock was and far more hopeful.

"I love her in a romantic way, there is a difference between plutonic and romantic love Sherlock, you can't give me what I want. I'm not like you I have needs-" Sherlock pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Then I'll crush this idea of yours that I see you in a _plutonic manner_" The words came out mockingly, as if he was laughing at John's naivety, idiocy and lack of understanding of the situation they where in. Looking up the doctor could see bitterness in the man eyes , the seriousness of the situation had barely clicked as Sherlock removed his hand from Johns mouth.

Realisation finally kicked in too late. Sherlock's mouth was on his; biting, claiming and pushing in further with hungry need. John could only stand there; he'd always know to a certain extent. Sherlock possessive behaviour, the way his girlfriends all disappeared after a week of meeting him, they even shared rooms at times.

"I waited" He said between kisses "for you to get more comfortable " ... "You were supposed to wait for me"... "need me"..."realised you loved me when I'd gone"

He was broken hearted, how odd. Sherlock had an odd idea of how affection worked , he was more of a sociopath than John had given him credit for, but then Sherlock had never once had a real lover. Sherlock, John realised , felt betrayed.

"that not how is works!"John managed to get out, gasping slight between words due to the fact he was so out of breath.

"I'm not waiting, if you can't naturally fall for me I'll make you" he responded , the true meaning of the words not registering in John mind. Then rather cruelly with a vicious expression on his face "I'll satisfy your _needs._"

John tried to walk finally realising what was going to happen , but Sherlock was far stronger than he looked "let me go sherlock.I'm going home, I've had enough of this!"

Sherlock had other ideas and pulled the man off the wall, dragging him to his bedroom. He was kicking now, hitting the man and the only thing stopping him from screaming was the idea of someone seeing him in such a humiliating position.

He knew no one would save him once he was in the room; the whole neibourhood was used to their noice and tantrums. No one would think twice to a bit of slamming door and stomping feet. He wanted to crawl away, be swallowed up and just disappear; never in his wildest dreams did he imagine something like this would ever happen to him.

_"you'd be a fantastic boyfriend"_

_"why thank you"_

_"Sherlock is a very lucky man"_

Everyone else had seen it first hadn't they; the landlady, his girlfriends and even Sherlock's brother. When the observant Mycroft Holmes drops unsubtle hint about their relation being more than simply friendship John knew he should have listened more careful, but Sherlock unusual closeness became so normal to him. It became normal to hold hands , to be affectionate and even his possessiveness . Though John never thought it odd for Sherlock to only be like this to him, never noticed how odd it was for a sociopath to be so affectionate, though now he had no idea why this behaviour seemed so normal at the time.

He felt himself get laid gently onto the bed, why gently? Why was Sherlock being gentle now, he was still furious John could tell , so what was with his behaviour, why not just shove him instead?

"You'd got so comfortable with me, I thought you just needed one last push. Something to make you realise you loved me."Sherlock climbed on top, straddling him. "obviously you didn't love me as much I had thought . It doesn't matter though now."

Sherlock was sliding his belt off and John started to panic, trying to push the man off him. He wall of unmoving muscle, he was slight in appearance ,but perfectly toned , looks were deceptive. John started to feel desperate, the situation getting on top of him and he felt Sherlock grab his wrist and tie them together above him. He felt utterly helpless, tears where forming against his will as he began to become more and more stressed.

"please don't do this to me" John whispered; Sherlock just looked down determined and ready and slowly leaned down to kiss him. John could hear his pants being unzipped, then Sherlock shoving them off with haste and chucking them on the ground. He was impatient, he'd waited so long. He'd never waited or wanted something so badly in his life.

"I'll make you want me, need me" Sherlock whispered into his ear. John shuddered as the man nipped at his ear, sucking it gently. "I will have you, and just like before...I will make you mine!"

John shuddered as the mans hand slipped down gently massaging before roughly grabbing his cock. The rhythm started softly, delicate fingers rubbing all his most sensitive parts . His was concentrated, staring at him with an expression of such lust and affection John could only respond with a moan

The pace suddenly picked up and John screamed in pleasure earning himself a smug smile from Sherlock who leaned in kissing him up his neck leaving a trail of love bites along the way "much better right? tell me you like it, say it!"

John said nothing, just moaning and shivering on the bed, eyes fogged with lust. Sherlock picked up the speed, carefully observing and painfully hard himself. The desire to just push in and claim him was overwhelming but he want John to say something, he wanted a response .

"OH GOD! AHHH!" He screamed, Sherlock smirked, his other hand reaching between his buttocks and slowly massaging their way in. "Sherlock...ohh.. please...God"

Sherlock wondering if John even knew what he was begging for; he was a hot mess already. His pale body flushed red, love marks scattering his body and his hand around johns cock. He couldn't go home after this, looking the way he did , he wouldn't dare.

"What do you want John?" he whispered teasingly, his hand gripped around his cock so he could not come; he was painfully hard. He trembling, moaning and now he was even begging.

""PLease... god yes...AHHHHHH...MHHH!" He moaned "oh god Sherlock, please. I need to come...Let me come... it's...OH GOD PLEASE!"

"That's it, say it..." he whispered, hand gripping his hair , slowly grinding into his erection.

"Please Sherlock" The man murmured, he was so lost he couldn't think straight anymore he just needed to come and everything else had fled his mind completely.

And he came, more forcefully than he ever knew was even possible. Breathing in heavily he sighed in relief it was over with, he looked up hopeful thinking Sherlock might have come to his senses .

"You don't think where finished yet do you?" Sherlock laughed before leaning in, mouth just a millimetre away "funs only just starting"

* * *

Hi, please review if you want me to update :)


End file.
